


i would pull a ladle of stars from the sky (for you)

by She_speakss



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I wrote a thing instead of doing my assessments, Is v soft, Mother's Day, this is v cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_speakss/pseuds/She_speakss
Summary: “It’s silly. Really. But I-,” Hecate purses her lifts to stop from smiling as she watches Mildred fluster, before she sees little shoulders lift and square. Watches as Mildred takes a calming breath. “I wanted to make you something. For Mother’s Day. Happy Mother’s Day."____the mothers day one shot where mildred is awkward and miss hardbroom is awkward and nobody asked for this but here it is





	i would pull a ladle of stars from the sky (for you)

It takes close to thirty minutes for Mildred to build up enough courage to knock. Ten minutes of pacing, eight minutes of standing frozen with her nose to the door, six minutes of tugging her plaits into a frizzy twist, and two and a half minutes of aggressive whispering, (to herself.)

The package in her arms is slightly crumpled and she tries to quickly flatten the wrapping a bit before she knocks. It makes a crinkly noise and Mildred blanches, hurrying to knock on the wooden door before she changes her mind.

Mildred takes a huge step back as soon as her knuckles touch the door, so she’s awkwardly leaning forward to knock. Which, she shouldn’t have done because literally the second she does the door swings open and her boots are unlaced and all of a sudden she’s _falling_ , except she doesn’t hit the ground. Instead, she feels the slight tingle of familiar magic coil around her and she’s hovering, (she’s still so close to the ground that should she stick her tongue out she’d be able to lick it. She’ doesn’t.)

She hears an exasperated sigh. “ _Mildred Hubble._ Is it not bad enough you tried to destroy my sanity with your constant shuffling outside my door, now you wish to knock your little teeth out on the tips of my shoes?” And Mildred can’t help but smile at HB as she rights her. Now though, they’re face to face and Mildred is nervous again.

They’re just staring at each other. And it’s awkward but it’s not. Is only awkward because _they’re_ awkward and if Mum, or Miss Pentangle were how now they’d be getting a lecture on how awkward they were being, because they spend so much time together, now that Mildred is being tutored privately by Miss Hardbroom, now that mum and Miss Pentangle are _friends_.

And because they’ve just been staring at each other, still stood in the door way for far too long, because Mildred is still _Mildred_ , she thrusts her hands out, accidentally pushing the medium sized box into Miss Hardbrooms stomach.

“This is for you. I made it.” She speaks haltingly. Like this is the most difficult thing she’s done in her life.  (which, if Mildred were to make a list of the most difficult things in her life after four years at Cackles Academy, this would definitely land in the top five.)

One of Miss Hardbrooms eye brows lifts, and as she takes the package, the other does as well. She hasn’t said anything yet, so Mildred does.

“It’s silly. Really. But I-,” Hecate purses her lifts to stop from smiling as she watches Mildred fluster, before she sees little shoulders lift and square. Watches as Mildred takes a calming breath. “I wanted to make you something. For Mother’s Day. Happy Mother’s Day.”

Miss Hardbroom makes a choking sound so Mildred hurries along. “I know you’re not my mum,” She’s frowning because she didn’t prepare _anything_ to say to HB. “But after four years at this academy, you’ve been the closest thing I have to her. You’ve done so much for me, and not just with learning the craft and the Witching world, but with life stuff too. And really, this is from both of us. Because I know she appreciates everything you do for me too, while I’m here.” Hecate can’t actually believe it. But she thinks she may be _tearing up._

“Mildred.”

“She’s actually put a card in there too,” She’s rambling now, but she’s _terrified_ of what HB might say. “We really are grateful, HB, for everything.” She’s looking past Hecate’s shoulder, eyes locked on something behind her. Doesn’t see HBs hands shaking, or the tears streaming down her face.

“Mildred Hubble.” The student’s eyes dart to hers before Mildred looks away again. “Please, come in.” And Mildred realises they’re still standing in the potions class doorway. Her face is red and her shoulders hunched up as she shuffles past HB to sit at her desk.

“I’m sorry if it was inappropriate Miss Hardbroom. I just-,” and now Mildred is crying, and she doesn’t even know why, and she _can’t stop._ “it’s just, you’re so _good_. You’re an amazing teacher and I don’t know _why_ I’m crying.”

Hecate’s eyes widen, and she stiffens slightly, unsure of what to do. She takes a chance and slowly puts her hand on Mildred’s shoulder. Rubs her thumb against her in what she hopes is a comforting gesture. Before she can speak however, Mildred starts up again.

“You deserve _so much goodness_ , you give and give and give so much to me, the school, _Miss Cackle,_ I- I just wanted to be able to give you something back.”

And Hecate definitely doesn’t know what to do. Wishes Pippa were here, because she would know.

“Mildred Hubble stop.” She reaches forward to try and catch her eyes, when Mildred keeps her eyes away, Hecate does something she sees Pippa do all the time. She cups Mildred’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and gently lifts Mildred’s head. “Stop.” She makes a conscious effort to keep her voice hushed, and gentle. (and it must work because Mildred’s cries have slowed to sniffles.)

“I appreciate the gesture, Mildred. You needn’t have worried yourself over something like this. But I appreciate it all the same.” Mildred is looking at her like she’s just pulled a ladle full of stars from the sky and HB feels her heart _grow_. For this child who forced her way in, made her _care_. “Now why don’t we open this,” She releases Mildred’s chin and turns to pick up the box sitting to her left. “We’ll open this and you can tell me all about it.”

Mildred blushes again but nods and waits for Miss Hardbroom to carefully peel the wrapping paper from the box.

“Okay let’s see.” She opens the lid of the box and gasps. ”Oh Mildred,” HB brings her right hand to her mouth when she sees the contents of the package. The first thing she sees is a framed drawing of herself and Pippa. From the winter picnic they went on with Mildred and her mother last Yule. Her eyes flick up to Mildred and now they’re both blushing. “Mildred, it’s-“ She can’t speak. Is _overwhelmed_ with affection for Mildred Hubble and her warm, warm heart.

“I enchanted it,” At Miss Hardbrooms look Mildred shrugs. “I’ve been practising.” She waves her right hand over the frame and whispers under her breath (and she can’t help but grin when the picture starts to move.) The movement on the paper doesn’t last long. Maybe six seconds, but it loops, so it’s just a constant movement of Pippa brushing hair away from Hecate’s eyes as she lays in her lap. The sun low and bright behind them.

“Mildred it’s beautiful.” The girl in question blushes. Again, and dips her head. Miss Hardbroom looks at it for a long time before she carefully sets it on the table and looks into the box.

She pulls out a thin book next and she frowns in confusion when she sees the cover fully. “An... _adult_ colouring in book?” HB speaks slowly, like she doesn’t fully understand why Mildred has given her a colouring in book. For adults.

“Yes,” Says Mildred. “Because I know the world can get too loud for you. Sometimes.” Mildred is speaking to her shoes, can’t quite make herself look Miss Hardbroom in the eyes. “And I know you need a little bit of help to focus, when that happens. So, I thought this might help you quieten it all down. When the world gets to be too much.”

If Miss Hardbroom couldn’t speak five minutes ago she definitely has a problem now. Because she’s _crying_ again. In front of a student. In front of _Mildred Hubble_.

(She wonders, briefly, if Mildred will ever stop surprising her.)

(She doubts it.)

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to say anything Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred is smiling at her and HB is crying and she can’t help but think she’s _understood_. That Mildred Hubble is the first person, outside of Pippa, who may actually, fully, understand her. (it takes her a little while to come to terms with that one.) “I also got some colouring pencils and things for you.”

HB nods when she sees them laying in the box. She wipes at her cheeks softly and places the colouring book gently next to the still moving picture of her and Pippa. The next, and last thing she pulls out of the box makes her smile. It’s a mini broom, it can’t be bigger than the feather on her quill. It’s tiny and adorable and it makes her heart melt.

“I don’t really know where the thought came from for this one. Only as soon as I did think of it I knew I wanted you to have it. I spent a while on these,” She points to the different kinds of herbs on the end of it, and Hecate gasps in understanding. “I wanted them to be perfect, so I took my time choosing them.”

Hecate looks at Mildred and her lips curl upwards. “Tell me about them.” And even though Mildred knows this isn’t a test, her anxiety sky rockets again. _Because she wants it to be perfect._

So even though her hands are shaking and her voice quakes, she picks the little broom up and points. Explaining as she goes.

“Ague root, for protection. Lavender, for peace. Rosemary, for longevity,” she pauses to take a deep breath, her face is flushed and she almost cringes at the heat she can fell coming off it. “And Juniper Berries, for love and good health.”

Hecate stops breathing. Actually, stops breathing. Feels her lungs burn and her ribs stutter. Feels _so much_ _love_ come screaming out of her chest for this clumsy girl with frazzled plaits and a crooked smile and she _loves Mildred Hubble_ like she would a daughter. But, of course, she’s still HB and so she says, chokingly. “I don’t even want to know where you got some of these herbs do I Mildred Hubble? You can’t even get Ague root in this country.”

And of course, Mildred is still Mildred and she replies, with a shy smirk, “No, I know. I had to ask for help on getting that one.” And as if it had been enchanted to, the miniature broom releases a quiet scent that smells remarkably _pink_. “Miss Pentangle helped me with that one.”

“Miss Pentangle?”

“Yes. I was going to use gorse for love,” HBs mouth drops open because yes, it symbolises love but also _fertility_. “and because it smells pretty and it is pretty and it’s prickly like you too,” (and really, Mildred and HB need to stop being surprised by Millie’s inability to think before she speaks.) She squeaks when she realises what she’s said and hurries to continue. “But I went with Ague root instead. Because that’s pretty too.”

 

HB hums as she takes the broom back and cradles it in her palm.

They seem to have lost track of time, this afternoon. Because the dinner bell is ringing and they both jump. Mildred clears her throat and scratches the back of her neck, but before she can say anything Miss Hardbroom beats her too it.

“Mildred, thank you. This is the most special gift anyone has ever given me.” Mildred’s whole body lights up. _Glows_ for being able to give this to HB. She gazes down at her gifts on the table and she’s _happy_. “I don’t think I could ever repay you or your mother for what you have given me, Mildred Hubble.” And before she can stop herself she’s cupping Mildred’s face in her hands and leaning forward to place the softest kiss on Mildred’s forehead.

Mildred sniffles even as she smiles and leans just a little bit closer to HB.

“You’re welcome, Miss Hardbroom. I don’t think we could ever repay you either.” She sits back and beams at HB.

“Now, off to dinner for you.” Because this afternoon has been _a lot_ of emotions and waves and she needs a moment. “I’ll see you down there.” She adds when Mildred looks like she’ll protest. And she can’t help but laugh at the way Mildred grumbles as she stands to leave, only to stop at the door and turn back.

“Happy Mother’s Day Miss Hardbroom.”

“Thank you, Mildred Hubble.”

 

_______

 

Hecate is almost to her rooms when she walks just a little bit faster, there’s someone she has to see. She flings the door open and waltz in, spotting someone sitting by the fire immediately. “Pippa.”

“Oh Hiccup, there you are. I was wondering when you would show for dinner.” She stands from her spot and straightens out her dress.

“Don’t you Hiccup me. You knew.” And she’s not angry, more _bewildered_.

“Yes.” Pippa breathes out a small laugh.

“You _helped_ her.”

“Yes.”

“But, Pipsqueak, wh-“

And Pippa is sauntering towards her, flicks her hair over her shoulder as she comes to a stop right in front of Hecate. Plants a kiss square on her mouth and wraps her arms around tall shoulders.

“Because she loves you just as much as she loves Julie. And you love her,” Pippa pulls away slightly, just enough to see brown eyes, to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear before she whispers into it, “Happy Mother’s Day Hiccup.”

 

(and years from now, when Mildred is married to her beautiful wife, and celebrating her first Mother’s Day, with her new born baby, she laughs when she gets a small package containing only two things. Two mini brooms with little sprigs of herbs attached to the end.

Ague root, for protection. Lavender, for peace. Rosemary, for longevity. And Juniper Berries, for love and good health.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i wrote a thing! and i don't know how i feel about it but now im emo and i hope you like it! please let me know what you think, xx
> 
> (also, happy mother's day to all the mama's out there doing it all, mama's who have kids in their care, sister raising their siblings. im thinking of and sending my thoughts to those who have lost a mother or mother figure, and sending all my love vibes to those who aren't in contact with theirs for whatever reason. i see you and i love you. xxx have a blessed day bby's <3


End file.
